


Bad Aim

by coldishcase



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Gen, Palpatine keeps trying to kill Obi-Wan and Padme, Palpatine's massive hate boner for Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: Palpatine keeps trying to kill Padmé and Obi-Wan during the clone wars.Well, what if one time, he succeeds?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853428
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	Bad Aim

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Canonically in the eu and beyond Palpatine has tried numerous times to assassinate Obi-wan, all of which have failed spectacularly. But what if on succeeded?

A shot rings out, and Anakin can’t react fast enough to do anything. They’re supposed to be _on leave_. No one is supposed to even know where they _are_.

Anakin was unprepared, but Obi-Wan has been on edge all night. He said he had a nightmare, but wouldn’t specify what it was about; just that he would prefer to spend the day with them, if that’s alright.

Anakin and Padmé were quick to agree. They get so few days to themselves, but even fewer with all three of them together, this war keeping the three friends apart more often than not.

Anakin wonders if this is what Obi-Wan saw in his nightmare.

It will surely haunt Anakin’s for weeks to come.

The shot rings out, and Anakin only just turns his head in time to see the way Obi-Wan lunges towards Padmé, pulling her into his arms and shielding her body with his. He almost pulls them both out of the way.

Almost.

The shot hits Obi-Wan in the lower back, and he doesn’t cry out. Rather, a punch of breath leaves him, and he stumbles, Padmé now supporting most of his weight.

Anakin has his hand on his saber in seconds, and ignites it just in time to deflect the second shot. His ears are ringing.

A shot comes from another direction; there’s more than one.

Obi-Wan is by his side then, saber ignited as well to deflect shots back at their sources. He has one arm wrapped tightly around his side, as if literally holding himself together.

“Anakin, go. Protect Padmé, I can’t get her out of here safely. I’ll hold them off.”

“What about you?” Padmé asks, stricken as she fires a shot off from her own blaster.

Obi-Wan’s eyes are hard, his jaw set but his arm trembling. “I said _go_.”

“Master, we aren’t leaving you behind!” Anakin shouts back, his voice trembling. There’s already so much blood, he’s not sure they would even get Obi-Wan to a medbay in time. He’s likely only still standing out of sheer willpower and the Force.

“For _once_ , Anakin,” Obi-Wan snaps, but his voice is heavy with sadness, “ _do not argue with me_. Go, save Padmé. She needs you now.”

Anakin’s words die on his tongue as he sees the look in Obi-Wan’s eyes.

His heart aches as he turns, grabbing ahold of Padmé and dragging her with him, away from the ambush they walked into.

She protests, but Obi-Wan is right. He’s beyond saving; Anakin needs to get Padmé out of here before she is too.

He will find these Assassins, and who sent them, and they will die.

Not only die.

They will _suffer_.

°|●.*•

When the report comes to him, Palpatine almost can’t believe it.

All the times he’s sent Assassins after Obi-Wan Kenobi… and he’s finally dead.

Of course, it wasn’t even from an assassination attempt meant for him. This one was for the Senator Amidala.

Obi-Wan wasn’t even expected to be there.

By some fluke, Obi-Wan decided to join Anakin and Padmé… and he paid for it with his life.

Palpatine sits back in his desk chair, inordinately pleased. He approves the payment for the Assassins’ services; they may have killed the wrong target, but they benefitted him nonetheless, and will be rewarded for doing so.

Anakin is one step closer to the dark side, now. He just needs the right push…

°|●.*•

Anakin is obsessed.

He thought it would be a simple thing, to suss out every tie the Assassins had to whoever ordered Padmé dead.

They aren’t too hard to find, all things considered. Three of them, siblings.

Getting their employer’s name isn’t hard, either. Nute Gunray, of course.

Only, when Anakin kills him, he didn’t know the Assassins were after Padmé. “Why would I send Assassins after a jedi?” He asks, and Anakin doesn’t correct him.

A dead lead, and a dead separatist.

He slices into the Assassins’ bank transfers, deciding to track the payment for their bounty. They did get paid anyways, he got that much out of them. So, whoever hired them wasn’t upset to see Obi-Wan dead instead.

It takes him a while to decrypt the payment, and when he does…

Anakin stares at the result, and his heart stops beating. (Perhaps it stopped beating when Obi-Wan’s did, and he’s only just now noticing.)

He could take this information to the senate. He could take it to the Jedi.

But what good would that do? They’re all in his pockets.

He would be ignored at best, and assassinated to be kept quiet, at worst.

So he doesn’t tell anyone.

Anakin clips Obi-Wan’s lightsaber on the other side of his belt from his own saber, and he makes an appointment to have tea with the Chancellor.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, hit me up on my tumblr: @coldishcase


End file.
